A randomized trial of ICRF-187 is being conducted in breast cancer patients receiving adriamycin-containing combination therapy, who are followed prospectively with non-invasive cardiac monitoring. Selected subjects are admitted for pharmacologic monitoring of adriamycin levels to ascertain if concurrent use of ICRF has changed its pharmacokinetics.